Kise's Shadow
by Basjetball
Summary: Kuroko remained invisible throughout Teiko Middle School. He always looked up to the Generation of Miracles and was crushed when they lost their passion for basketball. Now, Kuroko heads to Kaijo High School, where he meets the popular Kise...
1. Teiko Middle School

**Okay, I haven't made a Kuroko No Basket fanfic in a long time! But I'm back and I want to go through with it for real this time! If any of you guys remembered my old fanfics "Princess of Miracles" and "Teiko Middle School", I appreciate all the support you guys gave me! Those stories are unfortunately discontinued, but I want to make a new KNB fanfic that you guys will all enjoy! Hopefully, you guys support me for my newest KNB fanfic!**

 **Summary- Kuroko remained invisible throughout Teiko Middle School. He always looked up to the Generation of Miracles and was crushed when they lost their passion for basketball. Now, Kuroko heads to Kaijo High School, where he meets the popular Kise...**

* * *

Prologue- Teiko Middle School

Kuroko sighed as he walked back home. At Teiko Middle School, he studied, played basketball in the third string and went to drink milkshakes at Maji Burger. It was a normal lifestyle for him. However, it was a little boring. There wasn't anything unique or different that went on with his life, but he was fine with his usual lifestyle.

As he sipped his vanilla milkshake, he wondered about his promise to Ogiwara. Kuroko had promised him that they would meet up and play basketball together with their respective teams. Although, that promise was not likely to be fulfilled on his end. He was still stuck on the third string for a whole year. The more time that passed, the more Kuroko felt his chances on first string was near impossible.

Still, Kuroko loved playing basketball. No matter what, basketball was his passion. Yet, basketball was always so lonely for the teal haired boy. He wasn't close to any of his teammates in the third string and he never felt a team vibe in that atmosphere. Additionally, most of the players at the third string had quit when they realized they couldn't move up to the first string. The coach always forgot about him, so he never could participate in any practice games or anything.

All Kuroko could do was practice and enjoy the sport. That was all he could do. After all, he wasn't talented as the five other students in his year. Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara were all amazing. The four of them had made it into the first string as a first year, whereas Kise quickly rose to the first string this year. The teal haired boy remembered Kise being in the third string this year, but he got promoted to second string in only a few days. That was something only Kuroko could dream about. During his free time, he made sure to watch all their games, since they were all so skilled and had fun on the court.

This year, something seemed off. As the year went on, it seemed that Aomine got more arrogant. The delight on his face when he played basketball was gone from his face. Even Aomine's friend, the pink haired girl wasn't happy.

Kuroko was definitely concerned about him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had no influence on him, since he was practically invisible to everyone.

* * *

The third year was even worse. At this point, it wasn't just Aomine, but the whole team. Everyone was so cocky and there was no teamwork. They all went iso or tried scoring by themselves. At the same time, they toyed with their opponents and easily disrespected them with a dumb twenty point rule that each starting member was supposed to score.

Kuroko was beyond incensed. Why were they playing so selfish? The teal haired boy knew he wasn't talented and couldn't score, but he spent so much time training his passing, because he believed that passing was contagious. If one person passed the ball, then that meant the whole team would pass the ball.

But this...this wasn't fun. This wasn't fighting with your teammates. This wasn't the five boys that Kuroko looked up to in his previous two years. It also disturbed him to see Kise frowning as he played the game. This was the same Kise that was so eager in basketball last year. How could everything change?

The teal haired boy gritted his teeth as the five of them all sent his childhood friend piercing glares. Why were they all so cruel? They weren't humans, but rather...monsters. A monster that wanted everyone in its way.

Kuroko knew Ogiwara was crushed. He wanted to comfort the brown haired boy or fight alongside him, but he was powerless. The only thing he could do was sit in horror as his friend was being toyed with by the Generation of Miracles.

In the end, his childhood friend got crushed against the Generation of Miracles. Although Ogiwara's team got crushed, Kuroko appreciated that his childhood friend gave it his all and fought against adversity. However, there were a few things that Kuroko was displeased with. First, the Generation of Miracles didn't play as a team. Second, they toyed with their opponent and failed to show them proper respect. Third, they didn't have fun when they played.

The Generation of Miracles were total jerks.

* * *

Kuroko couldn't believe it. His best friend had given up on basketball. Ogiwara insisted that he couldn't go on with playing basketball. The teal haired boy's heart almost snapped when he heard those words.

The Generation of Miracles destroyed his passion for basketball. And that was no easy task, because Kuroko believed Ogiwara was one of the most optimistic and persistent people that he had encountered in his life.

A black wristband was given to him by Ogiwara. Kuroko vowed that he would always wear the black wristband whenever he played basketball.

* * *

"Aomine-cchi, didn't you think they were weak?" Kise asked. There was no light in his eyes as he asked the mocking question. "I could probably beat them one handed."

"Pfft...of course they are," Aomine scoffed. "After all, the only one that can beat me is me."

Kuroko was irritated. Those two were talking loudly and he could overhear parts of their conversation. Extreme cockiness oozed out of each person's aura.

"Especially that brown haired kid! How pathetic!" Kise laughed. "Really, he should quit basketball."

Instantly, that quote triggered something in Kuroko. How could he say such a thing!? In fact, Ogiwara did quit basketball and he even transferred schools! Kuroko was aggravated by the blonde's words, so he quickly picked up an eraser at his desk and threw it at the blonde.

The eraser flew and hit Kise in the left eye.

"Ow!" Kise cried out in pain. "Aomine-cchi, why did you throw that eraser at me!?"

A bored Aomine looked up at Kise. The tanned boy looked irritated that he had to deal with Kise's antics once again. "Kise, I'm reading a porn magazine right now. Besides, why would I throw an eraser at you?"

"You threw it, because I'm annoying you!" Kise accused. "Aomine-cchi, how mean!"

A fist hit Kise's stomach. "Yeah, that's right. I hit you, because you're annoying me. Kise, I'm trying to enjoy some nude photos here, so leave."

"How mean!" Kise cried out.

The blonde sighed and took a closer inspection at the eraser. Two letters appeared on one side of the eraser.

 _'KT'_

Kise blinked as he wondered if there were any classmates that had KT as a signature. After thinking about it for a minute, he realized there weren't any with that signature. That was indeed odd.

"Hey Aomine-cchi, you know anyone with KT as a signature?" Kise asked. "I really want to know!"

"How would I know?" Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably from one of your fan girls."

Kise face-palmed himself. "Oh, that's right! Of course it was from a fangirl! But they need to aim better, they hit my eye!"

Aomine snorted. "I think that's some solid aim to hit you perfectly in the eye."

"Aomine-cchi, I'm being serious here!"

Kuroko turned away from the two boys. He didn't want to deal with either of them. Not now, and hopefully not in the future, When Kuroko graduated from Teiko Middle School, he wanted to enter a high school with no Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Kise was a winner. He had won the Nationals and he was considered as one of the greatest middle school players in Japan. Everyone came to watch them play and they even had exclusive interviews. So, why was he at unease?

For some reason, he felt like someone was glaring at him. How could it be? He was popular and everyone liked him! Ah...it was perhaps a student who was jealous of his looks, fame and skills. Or maybe it was the person who threw the eraser at his eye!?

"Kise, what the hell are you doing?" Aomine asked as he hit the blonde on the head.

"Aomine-cchi, so mean! Don't you feel like someone is glaring at you?"

"Yeah," Aomine nodded. "Me. Now, let's go."

"You go ahead without me," Kise suggested. "I left my gear at the gym."

The tanned boy scoffed, "You go to practice? That's a complete waste of time."

Kise laughed, "Hahaha, I know now. I'm not going to go anymore. I just got to get my stuff at the gym."

Aomine studied the blonde for a few seconds. Soon thereafter, he sent the blonde a small wave and walked away. "Fine, I'll go ahead. I got some porn magazines to check out anyways."

The tanned boy left, leaving the blonde alone. The blonde confidently walked back to the school. He was going to get his gear, head to his modelling shoot and return back home.

When Kise reached the gym, he heard the sound of a ball hitting a wall. Soon thereafter, he heard a few dribbles and then a loud sound of a ball hitting the wall once again.

The model heard about the rumour of a certain ghost last year, but he just chalked it up as a rumour. There was no way there was a ghost in this academy, right? Still, Kise was now curious.

The gym was pitch black, but he could hear certain squeaks on the gym floor. Kise had gotten his bag in the first gym, but he knew there wasn't anybody in the first string gym. As Kise headed to the second string gym, there wasn't anybody there either. Kise sighed as he headed to the last gym. Yet, when Kise reached the third string, he didn't see anyone there. What was going on?

Bam!

A basketball hit the wall. Kise blinked, the basketball was only a few inches away from hitting his face. Quietly, the blonde backed away. Perhaps the rumour of a ghost was indeed true.

However, Kise was too late to realize his demise. Before he knew it, he saw a basketball that was thrown at his face. Usually, he would have a high reaction speed and catch it, but the ball was thrown too quick.

Bam!

An unconscious Kise fell on the floor.

Kuroko blinked. When did Kise arrive at the gym? Oh well, the teal haired boy decided that it should be time to head back home. On his way home, he was going to stop at Maji Burger for a vanilla milkshake.

Before Kuroko left, a certain idea popped up.

* * *

Whispers, laughs and mumblings were heard from everyone.

Due to all the loud chatter, Kise immediately woke up. When the blonde woke up, he saw that he was in a gym. As he looked around, he saw a smirking Akashi, Midorima was trying hard not to laugh and a lot of students pointing and laughing at him. What was going on?

"Akashi-cchi, what's going on?" Kise asked.

Akashi smirked back at the blonde. The blonde flinched from the mocking expression that was contained in his eyes. "Ryouta, why don't you tell us?"

Kise blinked. What did he mean?

Midorima was trying his best not to laugh. He handed Kise a mirror.

Kise couldn't believe it. Someone drew a moustache on Kise's face. Who could do such a thing? It could've been the ghost or maybe it was KT. No, Kise was certain it was KT. He was going to find the person and pay him back twice fold for all the pain and humiliation that the person had sent him.

* * *

A year passed and it was now the first day of high school.

Kuroko Tetsuya walked towards Kaijo High School as he read his book.

Bam.

Oh. Someone had hit him from behind because they couldn't see him.

The teal haired boy turned around to see who had hit him. When he realized who it was, Kuroko couldn't believe it. No! No! No! He couldn't have been here!

That person was Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **Well, that's the prologue. How was it? I'm quite aware it was rather short, but upcoming chapters from this point on will be longer.**

 **Please share your thoughts and opinions! Thanks!**


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 1- The First Meeting

Kise was walking to school when he suddenly felt like he hit someone. It was weird. There was nobody in sight. It could be his imagination, but his left leg definitely felt something. A scary thought struck the blonde. What if it was a ghost!? Wait, ghost? Oh no, the same ghost from Teiko Middle School! That ghost must have followed him all the way to Kaijo! It's official! He was cursed!

"Watch where you're going."

Where did that voice come from? Was it addressing to him? Kise panicked as he looked around for the source of the voice, but there was nobody near his proximity.

"Down here," a voice stated.

Kise blinked as he looked down. Ah, it turned out that he had hit a smaller boy when he was walking towards Kaijo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The blonde model expected the smaller boy to fawn in admiration over seeing the ' _Kise Ryouta'_ or be frustrated that he had accidentally run into him, but the blonde hadn't expected the smaller boy to walk away. Why? Why did he walk away? Kise had seen many things, such as anger, jealousy and admiration from people, but this was different. The teal haired boy was stoic and casually walked away from him! If Kise didn't know any better, he could've mistaken the pale boy as a ghost. Still, it was a weird feeling to watch a student walk away from the blonde model. Wait! The boy didn't even reply to his apology and walked away! Did the smaller boy even know he was the ' _Kise Ryouta'_?

"Hey, wait up!" Kise called out to the smaller boy. The blonde was going to figure out what his deal was. "Why'd you suddenly walk away from me?"

The teal haired boy quickly turned to him. "Why shouldn't I?"

Kise blinked. His voice was monotone, but it almost felt like it had a certain edge to it. The blonde model never expected such hostility from the frail boy. "Look, I said I'm sorry, so can you forgive me please?"

The smaller boy looked at him. Kise was pouting to the boy, he was certain that his facial expression would work on the boy. Yet, it didn't work...instead, the boy was irritated at him.

"No."

Once again, the teal haired boy walked away from him, but this time, it was eerily different. Kise noticed that he left, but suddenly, he was gone. That was quite alarming to the blonde. Maybe he shouldn't rule out the idea of ghosts...

* * *

Kise yawned as the homeroom teacher took attendance. It was his typical lifestyle. Girls fawned over him, guys wanted to become his friends and everyone wanted autographs. It was almost identical to his lifestyle in Teiko, except the fact that he was younger back then. The blonde model had to admit it. He was bored. Perhaps being with Aomine-cchi so much made his view about the world tedious.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

There was no reply from any of the students. Kise scoffed. First day of school and the student didn't even bother to show up. Although, the blonde model had a feeling that Aomine-cchi was skipping the first day as well, unless Momoi-cchi had something to say about it.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Once again, there was no reply. That student was definitely missing out on school.

"I guess he didn't show up to school on the first day," the teacher announced. "What a lazy kid."

Abruptly, a teal haired boy appeared right in front of the teacher. It was all too sudden for everyone in the classroom, including a certain blonde model, who widened his eyes in surprise.

"I'm here sensei."

The teal haired boy raised his hand right in front of the teacher and gave a curt bow.

"Gahhhh!"

Kise couldn't blame his teacher. He would've done the same exact thing if it had happened to him.

"Where were you!?" the teacher shrieked. "And why didn't you answer earlier when I called you!?"

The boy had a blank expression on his face. "I was here the whole time."

The teacher had a shocked expression on his face before he pointed at the empty seat beside Kise. "You may sit there."

Kise was trembling a bit. The ghost was going to sit next to him of all people!? There was also a nagging feeling in his gut that reminded him that something was amiss. A few seconds later, Kise had an epiphany. Kuroko Tetsuya...Kuroko Tetsuya...Kuroko Tetsuya was KT! It was the same person that threw an eraser at his eye! Additionally, he probably drew a moustache on him a year ago! It was so humiliating, since everyone took a picture of the blonde and placed it on the web. That was the day where he had become a laughingstock. It had gotten so bad, the photo had become a meme. Not to mention, his teammates sent him funny looks for a few weeks. That moment was definitely one of the most humiliating experiences he felt in his life!

As Kuroko walked over to the empty seat, Kise sent him a glare as he clenched his fists. However, the glare seemed to have no effect, as the pale boy wasn't troubled in the slightest. The pale boy took the seat next to Kise and stared at the teacher and the blackboard, while the blonde model glared at the frail boy.

"Kise, what's the answer to this question?"

The blonde blinked. When did class start? In fact, the model didn't recall the lecture starting, but maybe he was too preoccupied with the glares that he tried to send to the teal haired boy.

"Sorry sensei, I don't really know." Kise apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kuroko, how about you? What's the answer to this question?"

"Twenty-four."

Kise was surprised. He didn't expect the teal haired boy to get it correct and judging by the teacher's look, he looked appalled as well. It seemed like the teacher had given a tough problem, one that shouldn't be easily solved.

"That's...correct. See Kise, you need to pay more attention to the board."

As if the teal haired boy could read his thoughts, the frail boy sent him a questioning look. Then, in the next second, the boy went back to looking at the blackboard.

The blonde model blinked. There was definitely something weird about the Kuroko kid and he was going to find out what it was. After all, he still needed revenge on KT for all the things he pulled in middle school.

* * *

Next period was strange. Kise had been seated next to a certain teal haired boy again, but in this class, he was reading a book. The blonde model eyed the person to his left, it was blatant that he was reading a book, but why did nobody call him out on it?

"Kise, can you stop goofing around? Read the next page."

The blonde gulped. He didn't focus on the reading, so he had no idea which page they were on, let alone what the book was about.

Quickly, Kise looked to his right. There was nobody on his right and a certain someone was reading a book on his left.

"Sorry sensei, why don't you ask the boy that's reading a fiction book in your class?" Kise suggested. He had to misdirect the scolding onto KT and maybe, he might luckily find out what page they were on during the process.

"Kise, what are you talking about?"

The blonde blinked. It couldn't be...no way, right? The model spoke up, "KT! The person on my left who's reading a book in your class!"

The teacher looked at Kise's left and sent a look back to Kise.

"Oh my god, Kise, you're correct!"

The model sighed a breath of relief. Finally, something was going right his way today.

"An invisible student reading a book in my class. That has to be the oldest excuse in the book. Kise, go to the nurse's office right now!"

What!? Kise was flabbergasted. The teacher didn't see Kuroko!? And now he's being sent to the nurse's office in front of everyone! Oh, this was embarrassing to the model.

"Kise is just tired. He has modelling as a part time job."

"Pfft...that Kise. He thinks he can get away with everything, because he's a model. Serves him right."

"I wonder if I can get sent to the nurse's office as well."

Kise could hear all the endless chatter from the other students. The teacher tried to maintain order as the model left.

However, the blonde failed to realize a certain teal haired boy lowered his book as Kise walked to the door.

* * *

Kise wasn't going to the nurse's office. It was official. Kise had to get the ghost kid off his back. Additionally, he had to take revenge on the ghost kid. The model knew that this was going to be a tough task to pull off.

Immediately, Kise rushed to the school's rooftop and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a familiar number, which he was certain this male was going to pick up at this time.

"Kise, why are you calling me this early? I'm still in bed."

"Help Aomine-cchi! The ghost from Teiko has followed me to Kaijo!"

"Kise, what bullshit are you on? Are you on some type of drug right now? Or are you drunk? Kise, what the hell! Why didn't you invite me for a drink!?"

"Aomine-cchi, I'm not drunk! Or drugged! A ghost really followed me to Kaijo!"

"Kise, you do know ghosts don't exist. Are you that much of an idiot?"

"Aomine-cchi, help!"

"I'll give you some advice if you treat me to breakfast and lunch."

"Deal."

* * *

"Aomine-cchi, what do you think I should do?"

Aomine was greedily chewing down a burger and soon picked up a handful of fries. "Whatdya mean?"

Kise sent a hard look to the tanned male, who wolfed down his food. "The ghost Aomine-cchi! Remember?"

Instantly, the tanned male snickered as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Kise, ghosts don't exist. Never has, never will."

And with that, Aomine got up from his seat. Kise was alarmed by his sudden action.

"Aomine-cchi, where are you going?"

"I'm going. I just gave you some good advice. Now, I'm out to read some porn. Thanks for the lunch Kise," Aomine answered as he gave a small yawn soon after. The tanned male walked towards the exit.

Kise immediately got up on his feet. He hurried to stop Aomine from leaving as Kise really needed advice at this point. "Wait, Aomine-cchi!"

However, the blonde was too late as Aomine already left Maji burger. Still, that wasn't all. It was just his luck that he had slipped on a banana peel on the ground.

Thud!

Kise inwardly cursed himself. Where did a banana peel come from? Additionally, his luck really was atrocious! Midorima-cchi had warned him this morning that Gemini had terrible luck, but Kise had scoffed it off as superstition.

Now that the model thought about it, it was probably a bad idea to approach the blue haired boy, as he really wasn't the wisest person to ask for advice. Perhaps the blonde would find better luck with a certain bespectacled teen, who knew his fate today.

Kise quickly reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Midorima-cchi! Help, I'm being followed by a ghost from Teiko! I don't know what to do! What should I do?"

"Kise, what nonsense are you babbling about?"

"A ghost is following me! I need help Midorima-cchi!"

An irritated sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. "Kise, you do know ghosts don't exist. Are you that much of an idiot?"

"Midorima-cchi, help!"

Before he knew it, the line on the other end was hung up.

"Midorima-cchi!"

It was official. Aomine left him. Midorima had hung up on him. Kise really didn't want to ask Murasakibara, he was probably going to pull the same stunt Aomine had just done on him. The last option had him queasy, but he was the captain of the Generation of Miracles. If there was anyone who knew anything and everything, it was Akashi.

Kise shuddered as he dialled a number that was permanently locked inside his brain. Really, there was no need for him to be so worried.

"Ryouta, what business do you have with me? And if it isn't important, I insist that you sleep with one eye open."

The model quickly shook his head and hung up. There was no way he was going to reveal to Akashi that a certain ghost was following him. Akashi would surely think it's just a fangirl or he's playing a joke on him. Additionally, Kise didn't want to deal with Akashi's wrath...yet, Kise felt like he made a major mistake. Abruptly, the blonde had an epiphany. He had just hung up on Akashi! Of all people, hanging up on Akashi was a death sentence! Kise wanted to curl himself into a ball and cry himself to sleep in a very secluded area where Akashi couldn't find him.

Kise was so paranoid about the fact that he hung up on Akashi, that he failed to realize someone had just entered Maji Burger.

"I'm sorry...you!"

A certain teal haired boy stared at Kise with a blank look on his face.

"Why are you here!?" Kise cried out. Was it possible that the ghost KT was following him from the start? If so, he was doomed by the ghost and Akashi!

"I'm here to get a vanilla milkshake." the pale boy answered and began to walk past Kise to the front of the counter.

The model whirled around and got a hand on the frail boy's shoulder. "Why are you following me!?"

At this point, Kise had managed to gather the attention of everyone in Maji Burger.

The teal haired boy studied Kise's expression. After a few seconds, he replied, "I'm not following you."

"Don't lie to me!"

Murmurs and whispers erupted from the people inside Maji Burger.

"Is that Kise Ryouta?"

"Why is he talking to nobody?"

"Is Kise Ryouta delusional?"

"What a freak."

Kise hated to admit it, but the reactions from everyone in the building made him more aggravated. The grip on the frail boy's shoulder tightened. If word came out that Kise was crazy, then his modelling career could be over. The blonde couldn't let that happen!

"Answer me!"

The smaller boy winced from the grip that Kise planted, but the blonde failed to realize the wince. He was too vexed about the whole circumstance.

Before he knew it, an energetic voice declared his intentions to everyone.

"This is going to the internet! Kise Ryouta is delusional! Wow, this is going to get five million views!"

Kise let go of the smaller boy and turned his attention towards his new nemesis. The boy was holding onto a video recorder and was a few inches smaller than Kise, but he had probably fifty to seventy more pounds than the model. A wicked grin was planted on the boy's face.

"Kise, what a weirdo!"

The blonde model took a menacing step towards the heavier boy.

"Take another step and I'll release this video for the whole world to see! The popular Kise is crazy enough that he's fighting with air! Your life is over!"

Kise gulped and stopped. He hated feeling so powerless. Also, there was the fact that everyone in Maji Burger was anticipating what he would do. One wrong move and it's over for his career and legacy.

Before anybody knew what happened next, the video recorder fell from the boy's hands and smashed into pieces by hitting the floor.

"Huh!?"

Kise blinked. He had no idea what just happened. However, there was one fact that everyone in the building couldn't deny. Kise didn't destroy that video recorder, so he couldn't have stooped to any violence in front of everyone, especially when everyone had their eyes planted on him. Although, there was one crucial question. Who destroyed the video recorder?

The blonde looked down and saw that a drink was also splattered on the floor. However, Kise didn't understand why the drink was on the ground, where it coincidently was near the video recorder. As Kise turned to the video recorder, the model noticed that there was some liquid on the recorder. It couldn't be...but then, who threw the drink?

Frantically, Kise looked around to see who had saved him. As it turned out, everyone around him was also clueless about the whole situation. Yet, Kise noticed something strange. Where was Kuroko?

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! Personally, I feel it is a tad short, but tell me how you feel about this chapter.**

 **Yes, we haven't reached much of the basketball yet, but it's coming.**

 **Additionally, tell me how you feel about this chapter primarily being in Kise's perspective? I'm thinking of alternating perspectives between the two boys every chapter, but I would like to hear your input. Should I mostly do this in the perspective of Kise, Kuroko or a mix of both? This would be very important, moving onwards from this point on.**

 **Keep in mind that the Generation of Miracles are going to be quite involved.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I would love to hear your input!**


End file.
